A New Rule at the Society
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following A New Rule at the Society 46 Comments Background Scientist #37 Background Scientist #37 @rejectalien 2 years ago ((After a discussion with @Hyde without a Jekyll, this idea popped up, respond as you wish.)) Gemma set down her paint brush. "Perfect." She picked up her sign and walked to the kitchen door with a hammer. Pulling out a nail, she pounded the sign into the door. Satisfied with her work, she turned into the kitchen. As she closed the door, a sign was displayed on other side of the kitchen door: "NO SCIENCE ALLOWED." Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Griffin had passed the kitchen door on his way down for breakfast, and had only noticed it on the way back. Pushing his sunglasses down, he read it in full. In where, the kitchen? Griffin thought. Bit vague. "Sorry, who put this sign up?" Griffin asked loudly, not turning away from it, hearing the echoes throughout the hall. 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Gemma poked her head out of the kitchen. "That would be me. People keep tampering with the food." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin stared at his plate, which he took from the canteen. Sausages, toast and marmalade jam. "Why were anyone tampering with the food?" Griffin asked. "Also, who are you?" 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I'm Gemma, the sou chef. I have no idea why they were tampering with the food, just for the thrill of it I guess." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Right." Griffin replied. "Well, my experiments will hopefully not tamper with food. Apart from maybe making them invisible..." 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "As long as its not intentional, and does not take place in the kitchen. Its fine, I'm just getting fed up with ingredients randomly exploding or other such things." 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Well..." Griffin shuffled his feet. "One of my formula's may have... accidentally... unintentionally... fallen in the chicken korma..." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((This is why we can't have nice things. XDDD )) 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Gemma sighed. "Thanks for telling me. I'm guessing that is why its turned a nice shade of absolutely nothing." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Well, it was an experiment." Griffin replied. "But you should see Sinnett's work! He nearly burned down his room! Surely that's more of a danger than food poisoning!" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I'm sure it is, but where Sinnett, mostly likely at least, was only endangering himself, food poisoning can injured the whole Society. The problem isn't people accidentally poisoning the food, such as what you just did. Its when they do it on purpose and don't tell me. It has yet to be extremely dangerous to the lodgers, but theres no telling what would come up." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Well, I doubt the formula would've hurt anyone." Griffin quickly replied. "The only toxic chemical that was in it was an adhesive agent I used, and that was to make sure it could stay in one's digestive system. I was just testing to see how the compound would react if mixed with food." 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Thats alright, but if you wish to experiment with food, please don't do it in the kitchen. My worry is that without it, eventually, something will happen and we won't be able to tell who it was." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Hm." Griffin grunted, in partial agreement. This cook couldn't tell him what to do. "Well, from what I've seen, a lot of people may be dissuaded by the sign, but not everyone here can read, you know." Griffin signaled to a group of lodgers just leaving the canteen. He smirked. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Well it will at least help the ones who can." Gemma shrugged. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin rolled his eyes back to Gemma. "Do you have an coffee? The canteen didn't have any, so I was wondering if the main kitchen did." 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I think I have some in a drawer somewhere, one second." With that, she disappeared into through a door into a small storeroom. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Staring at the ajar door, Griffin thought about maybe following her inside. No, he shouldn't. "Sod it." And went inside. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Lewis knocked on the door and popped his head in. "Gemma," he asked, "did you put up this sign?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Yes," Gemma responded simply. After all, she had. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "I'm so very glad you did," said Lewis, breaking into a relieved smile. "After that health inspector's visit, it's a necessity! Mind if I come in?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Not at all!" Gemma said cheerfully. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago • edited Lewis entered, and looked about the kitchen with an air of satisfaction. "No invisible korma, no blue pancakes, no hazardous material in the oven... It's was a lovely change, Gemma," he declared. "What's for dinner?" he asked with a smile. •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Probably spaghetti, does that sound alright?" Gemma asked. She smiled as well, proud of the change in the kitchen. ((I actually know next to nothing about cooking so I'm sorry for the lack of creativity.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "'Sounds marvelous. It's not every day one gets the opportunity to have Italian fare." Now that the food isn't suspect, I can drop in to dine with the lodgers. He paused as a thought occurred to him. "Say, Gemma, I don't want to get overly technical; it just occurs to me some of the lodgers may take issue with the phrasing of the sign, as baking is a form of chemistry. Perhaps the word 'rogue' might simply be added before 'science'? What do you think?" ((No worries; neither do I.)) •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh! I hadn't realized! I'll fix it as soon as I have the chance." Gemma said, embarrassed slightly about her mistake. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Most people don't realize the connection, to be fair." He shrugged. "As I said, it's a mere technicality. My own background in chemistry is the only reason I know. In any case, I'm so glad you've hung it up. Do let me know if you ever want some pointers in kitchen chemistry," he said with an affable smile. •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Will do!" Gemma grinned and grabbed a pen. "I'll go fix the sign now" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Excellent." He followed Gemma out of the kitchen, bade her goodbye, and headed for Lanyon's office. It occurred to him it might do to get Gemma and Rachel a cookbook of Italian recipes. When I've enough money to spare for it, he reminded himself. If things went to plan, that would be soon... 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago But, baking is technically chemistry... Catt thought as she stared at the sign in confusion. 3 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ((Maybe I should edit the sign, say no mad science... *shrugs*)) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago • edited Catt chuckled, and wandered off to go perform on her street corner for the rest of the afternoon. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (( XDDDDDD YES!!!!!!! That'll help for sure!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Kito was walking past when he noticed something put up on the door, he couldn't understand what was on it. (Can't read english) He stopped staring at it, as if it would make sense the longer he looked. 3 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ( Soft footsteps appear from behind. ) No Science allowed. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Kito jumped turning and seeing Henry his nerves calmed down, he didn't know what it was, something about him as so calming. 3 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! ( He smiles apologetically. ) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited "Its fine" kito said waving his hand dismissively. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Uh... do things made by science count? XD)) 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Nope! You just can't do science in the kitchen. Or mad science.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago (I see... hmm... alright. *grin*) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Alicia walked in front of the kitchen to do baking, looked at the door, and gasped loudly. She looked around, scowling. "COOKING IS SCIENCE!" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Gemma's head popped up from behind the counter. "I've been told that by a few people. I can't find a pen to correct it though." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Alicia jumped, her hand flying to her chest out of reflex. "Jesus- oh, alright then. Sorry, I just... I get angry about that. I'm a scientist too!" 1 •Share › − Avatar Background Scientist #37 Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "Its quite alright! Do you happen to have a pen?" •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "No, sorry..." •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy